Twin Loyalties Aren't Always the Same, You Know
by GracingOctober
Summary: Origins style! Twins Avril and Zachary Lavigne are taken from their school careers as Mercenaries for Colnel William Stryker. This takes place a few years before James leaves the team. Rated for language and later chapters. Maybe.
1. Introductions and Beginnings

**Hey! It's RosesfromDemyx again and I am finally determined once more to make another story, but this time less shitty (pardon my soon-to-be German XD) and more descriptive, which I hope I can do. In the next chapter or so, I'll go on more about the Twins' mutations, but for now, that's a secret! :D I'll give you a hint, though, it's based off of a one-worded game. :) Review and guess if you want, I'll message you back if you get it right! :D This is (at least I hope it's going to be) better than my first story and will not entertwine with my other X-Men Story. This is based off of the Origins version. (FAVORITE. MOVIE. EVER.)**

**I don't own X-Men Origins: Wolverine (But I do own the movie! Tee hee!)**

**P.S. Please message me personally if I've accidentally made a mistake!! :)**

* * *

_Introductions of the Twins_

_  
_The light flickered above a barely awake Senior student as she was taking notes in her Life Science class, in the last 32 minutes of class left before she went to her 6th period, which was Maine History (Which mainly focused on the overall history of the state of Maine, taught by Mr. Ridgeway, a 60 something year old man with loads of stories to tell along with the assistant teacher Ms. Carter, a loving 80 year old woman with more knowledge about history than an auto-biography).

Avril attempted to guide her ever-wandering thoughts to the lesson, but (as always) failed miserably as she half-listened to the monotone voice of her Science teacher Mr. White. She normally thought of her twin brother, Zachary Lavigne, whom was in the room just next to her, in Mr. Collier's Literature class (Which was the class Avril had just come from).

Though Avril and Zachary were twins, they only shared a few traits with the other, normally something they couldn't control, rarely anything they could. For instance, their birthday. October 31st, 1993. (**AN: Yes, I know that the movie originally takes place in the 70's, but this is my version of it, so please, just roll along with it. Thanks!)**

Halloween was rarely ever NOT celebrated between the two, no matter how old they were. Their normal tradition was to dress up as the other and act like them for the day-even if it was a weekend- and go out trick or treating dressed as the other still. Only two problems with this yearly plan was that Alex had short hair (Avril could normally remedy this by doing a neat trick with her hair, making it look short), but Avril had long, which could not easily be replicated by the brother. Still, they always went out trick or treating dressed as one another, normally with Alex wearing a wig.

Another example of their compatibility with the other they couldn't share willingly was their hair color. A dark chocolate brown for both, inherited by their mother (Their father was a dishwater blonde). Alex's hair reached just above his ears, but was normally styled into a horn shape in the front, giving him a playful look (which he was, most of the time). Avrils' hair on the other hand reached down to her lower back, which wasn't very fun to wash and put up most of the time, but was completely worth it when one of her friends oh so desired to play in the long deep chocolate locks.

If there was one biological difference between the twins that they couldn't help was their eye colors. Zachary's eyes were a natural light blue, but if you looked close enough and squinted, you could see just a grain of light green on the inside of his eyes, just on the outside of his pupil, which wasn't very noticeable at all if you stood a foot away from him. Avril's eyes were a dark and welcoming pine forest green. And, just like Zachary, if you looked close enough, you could see an outside ring of darkish blue in both eyes and a miniscule slash of light brown in her right eye.

Both enjoyed the same type of music, if not all types. However, Avril enjoyed some forms of piano music, while Zachary more enjoyed heavier rap (like Eminem). Both basically worshipped some pop artists and most rock bands. Rarely did it EVER even glance towards the so-called "Disney Music Artists" such as the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus. Avril normally claimed she only listened to one song by each of the artists ("Love bug" by the Jonas Brothers and "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus).

* * *

Another 30 minutes of idle doodling went as record into her Science notebook, showing next to no new information about the 50 minute lesson on the Biogenetics of Plants and how to trace one's traits and "roots" to their parents.

Avril silently packed her notebook and mechanical pencil away into her grey and blue checkered messenger bag and laid it once more by her feet at the desk, waiting for another minute for the bell to ring while Mr. White concluded his lecture.

The bell rang right as the clock struck 1:24. The digital beeping of the school's "Bells" signaled the end of 5th, and (as usual) would ring again six minutes later, telling everyone on the school's grounds that 6th period would begin.


	2. Meeting Up and an Interesting Argument

_Meeting Up_

The walk to her History wasn't too long at all, minus the fact that she basically speed walked to her class room, determined to beat her twin. As Avril walked into Mr. Ridgeway's desk-oriented room, Zachary was standing right beside the door, ready to brag that her got to class faster than his sister. The brother had a smirk on his face, the warning sign that an ideal plan of trickery was forming under the mass of short dark brown hair.

Their history teacher, Mr. Ridgeway, was nowhere to be seen. This applied to Ms. Carter as well. Avril smoothly walked by her brother, tempted to smack the smirk off of his smug face, but had long ago learned that self-restraint was more worth the while if you could hold onto it longer.

She sat down in the front, with the cabinets and drawers to her right, a necessity to all the classrooms in the school it seemed, and the white board way to her left. In front of her was a white wall, barely littered with old time propaganda posters for WWI and WWII (Which were some of Mr. Ridgeway's favorite things to talk about but sadly had to focus on the general history of Maine.)

Zachary took his place beside his younger sister, to her left, where it would be easier to talk to her, considering though that the makeshift podium for Mr. Ridgeway was right in front of him. He gingerly kicked her foot, trying to noiselessly get her attention, though he knew deep down that she would not look until she knew that his smirk was off. Pfft. Yeah right.

The rest of the 4 spare minutes that Avril had left from basically power walking to class was bent on getting a hug from her best friend, who also happened to be in her History class (As well as a myriad of others), Lauren Montogomery. Lauren was of Hawaiian descent, which showed with her slightly olive tanned skin, although her body showed she had next to no physical fitness training recently, as she was just a tad bulky and rather short. Lauren had magnificent light brown eyes and glorious black hair, which proved that in Math, Avril just couldn't stay away from it.

After the hug, Lauren took her place to Avril's right, getting out her notebook, and doing what she normally did in History. Take notes and doodle. Both Lauren and Avril's main mottos were that if you had notes, you had to doodle. It made reading the notes a hell of a lot more interesting. Especially if you were as good as Avril at drawing Dragons or eyes.

After several seconds of just staring at the wall in front of her, she too bent down in her seat to grab her notebook. That's when Zachary struck. Avril had been wearing a slightly small shirt, which pulled up against her sides (and against her will), and Zachary took that chance of the skin just slightly showing to take advantage and put his hand on her waist which was showing and used his minor mutation and formed ice on his hand, thus scaring Avril into a quick, surprised scream. This also earned a laugh from Lauren and a hit to the face by the wrist of Avril's hand.

Not two seconds after this little cold incident (Avril had pulled her shirt down lower to where she was sitting on the back of it), Mr. Ridgeway walked in, grey hair naturally sticking up, giving the illusion that he wasn't going bald. Whenever Mr. Ridgeway walked in, the class would know that it was about a minute before class started, and so got out their notebooks as well to copy out from a power point and to go over how the mayor of Augustus (The capital of Maine) had taken care of a snowstorm back in the 1800's.

Time passed by rather quickly in this class, and it was about past halfway that the intercom rang and asked for the twins to come to the office, asking if they could bring their baggage, too.

Avril normally joked around with the "Office Ladies" whenever she got the chance, and did so this time.

"Can I slide down the banister, oh please?!" (Most of Avril's classes were located on the second floor of the school building).

"No. You broke your leg last time!" Mrs. Woodruff jokingly replied back.

"But it healed!"

"The answer is still no."

"What if I do it anyway?"

"Then you have to file all of these papers for me, and trust me, I've got A LOT. I HAVE A FOREST ON MY DESK!!"

"……I think I'll do it again."

"Just for the record of you knowing, it was VERY creepy to watch your leg heal."

"I know. I think it's pretty creepy how I heal that fast, too. Did you know Zachary can do it too?"

"I didn't know, but I didn't need to either."

"Now you're just being mean."

"There's a big difference between being me and not caring."

"And there's a thin line between not listening and not caring. I like to think I toe that line every day."

"Let's hope you're not leaning towards either."

"If I can slide down the banister and be okay, I'm sure I can keep my balance."

"It's not about balance but about how big your feet are."

"Well then! My feet are pretty small, Mrs. Know-it-all!"

"Just get down here, and be sure to wake your brother if he's napping."

"I am not!" Finally Zachary had decided to join in on the conversation.

"Alright, be there in a minute then." Avril replied and the intercom clicked, telling all that the odd argument was now over.

The twins got their baggage and walked down the banister, much to Avril's displeasure of not being able to slide down the banister.


	3. Someone Important

Okay, so I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated. I just recently decided to reread some of my stories and I have just recently realized that I FUCKED UP in this story.

I kept saying "SHIT!" every time I came across the name "Alex".

My explanation is that when I was typing this, I was having a huge debate with myself whether or not to use the name Alex or my brother's real name, Zachary. Apparently, I used both without knowing it.

So, to make it perfectly clear, "Alex" in the first chapter was actually meant to be "Zachary". Just kinda screwed up there. Won't happen again. I hope.

Also, I just found out that Lauren is not Hawaiian, but actually of Korean descent.

Mr. Ridgeway (In this story) teaches world history to the younger classes and Maine history to the Seniors.

I may post on my profile Zach's (story)school schedule and mine too.

In real life, Zach is actually 2 years of school ahead of me, which makes me not really a senior, but going in to my Freshman year. So, in real life, I'm going into 9th grade while my brother is going into 11th. Just makin' this stuff clear if some things confuse you.

PLEASE message me if you have any more questions! :)

* * *

_You Have Someone Very Important Waiting For You Two._

Walking down the two flights of stairs with her brother Zachary proved to be very…interesting. Whenever one was climbing down faster than the other, the one higher up would kick the other's bag, thus having them stop and wait for the other. This so happened to be every 2 seconds it seemed.

Coming to the bottom of the steps and onto the main floor, they took a sharp right and walked down the "Greeting Hall", where visitors would come in through the front doors and take a right to go to the office. However, the twins had to take a far left to go to the office, since they were facing the main doors.

Walking into the office, they came up to a large wooden desk, which stretched almost all the way across the medium sized room. The last of the room was taken up by another door which led deeper into the office complex. The door was off to the left, and also led the way to get behind the desk, which sat a few office secretaries.

"Hello you two!" Mrs. Caroline cheered out to the siblings. She was paunchy, like Lauren, but with slightly paler skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair.

"Hellooooo!" Avril called back, intent on out-cheering the older woman. This was a game that was regularly played whenever Avril was sent to the office for one ungodly reason or another (Her most infamous one was that she was making shadow puppets on the over-head projection while a visitor was in the back of the classroom, so she didn't know he was there. She doesn't regret a thing.).

"You two just go through that door," Mrs. Caroline pointed a Perky Pink fingernail at the door to the left, "there's someone waiting for you."

Zachary and Avril looked to each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked through the door. Just as they were about to open the door to the Principal's office straight in front of them, Mrs. Caroline called back, "Oh, and thank you, Avril, for actually listening to me. For once."

"Twice, thank you very much. And you're welcome." Avril retorted back playfully. Zachary rolled his eyes, pushed open the heavy wooden door to the office, and held it open for his sister to walk in, earning a "Thank You" from her. Once she passed into the room, he walked in and let the door shut behind him.

(**NOTE! I have never been in the Principal's office before, so I'm just guessing what my principal's office looks like. Everything else is actually based off what my school's interior actually looks like.**)

The room was sparsely decorated. Light red carpet lay underneath their feet, beige walls stared at them. A large, dark, wooden desk stood about halfway across the room from them. It was a wrap around kind of desk, where the side of the desk was pushed up against the wall with cabinets above it and a large space below the cabinets for the computer and other items. Then, a longer bit was in front, meant for laying your arms or documents on during small meetings. Obviously fake plants stood at either corner of the wall that the door was on. Three stationary chairs stood in front of the desk, while a rolling chair sat behind it. Then there were the people.

The first one noticed was the military man behind the desk in the rolling chair. He wore a navy blue suit, with many medals pinned to the left of his chest and had graying hair, but black beady eyes, a grin lightly danced across his features. To his right, leaning against the wall, was a man that looked of Asian descent. He wore a black suit and had a gun strapped to his side. He too had black eyes. Avril did not like this so far.

However, there was one person she did not see that Zachary did. A young man with light brown hair and brown eyes leaned against the wall the door was on, with a red sleeveless shirt on and dark green cargo pants. Swords strapped to his back. Zachary only noticed him when he looked to his right to inspect the room.

The two stood side by side, Avril on the left and Zachary on the right. The military man then spoke.

"Please, take a seat, you two." The twins once again looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in unison. They walked forward and took their seats, once again Avril being in the far left chair and Zachary being in the middle.

"My name is Colonel Major William Stryker. I maintain a special group of people with special privileges. I know what you two can do. You can do amazing things. So much energy, so much power, so much…potential." Obviously this man knew what to say and when to say it and who to say it. Avril was impressed.

However, Zachary was not. As a matter of fact, he was quite angry. "You know, I don't remember when the military got into the business of looking into people's personal lives." He spat out.

"Zachary!" Avril hissed at him, furious with him because of his temper. "Let him talk."

"Thank you. It would be a great honor for me to get you into my program. I know how you feel about being around humans," He looked to Avril. "You're scared you might hurt your dearest friends because of your abilities and how you don't have much control over them." He looked to Zachary. "And you're angry at having to be this way because you can't do any major sports because of the blood tests. They'll find out you're…different. They'll consider it cheating. They'll disqualify you." He looked to the two again, looking directly in their eyes. "I can help you. I can offer you a home where you're not alone. I can help train you keep control over your…gifts. You can learn to keep control there. You can serve your country. You can do amazing things."

Avril sighed deeply, moved by the speech. She looked to the ground at her feet, thinking.

Zachary did not have too different of a reaction. He put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm, like his sister, he began thinking.

The red-shirted man then spoke. "It's pretty fun there, actually. It's a military base and all, but it's pretty fun there. We like to gamble."

Avril's head shot up and to her right, leaning forward slightly to get a look at the speaker, a questioning look on her face. She then smiled, chuckling lightly. "Where did you come from?"

"My mom!" "What a coincidence! Zachary and I both came from ours!" "Wow! That's amazing!" "I know! Thanks! I'm Avril." She grinned like an imp and stuck out her hand for the young man sitting to her far right. He took it and shook it. "I'm Wade. Nice to meet ya!" "Nice to meet you too!"

The Asian man spoke. "Shut up, Wade." Zachary chuckled.

"So," Stryker spoke again, with authority evident in his voice. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

Zachary looked to his sister, who looked to him, her head slightly cocked to her left shoulder. She smiled a little smile. This meant yes for her. He nodded his head. They came to a conclusion.

"Sir," Zachary looked to the Colonel. "We agree to your program."

"Welcome aboard." Stryker shook Avril and Zachary's hands. He was successful.

"Woo! I've got a new friend!" Wade shot up out of his seat and gave Avril a hug from behind her, while she was getting up.

Of course, she laughed. Zachary just shook his head along with the Asian man. Stryker just smiled.


	4. The Rest of The Team

_**Well, it seems I at least have some readers, and that's getting me to continue the story. :) Thanks, Heather-dear. :) You keep making my day, fanfic wise. :)**_

_

* * *

_

_Where Are We?_

After the short meeting in the Principal's office, Stryker led the four out of the school office and through the main doors, where a sleek black Nissan Maxima greeted us. The man with guns (Who after Avril had quietly questioned Wade, found out he was called Zero) bee-lined for the driver's seat, while Stryker went to the front passenger. Wade had practically ran to the car, saying he was getting the middle seat. Which left Zachary and Avril window seats. Zachary went for the left side of the car (Behind the Driver) and Avril went to the right, behind Stryker. Once all five were buckled in, Zero put the car into reverse from its parking space and backed out, then smoothly switched the gear from reverse to drive, bent on getting out of the school zone.

"If you don't mind my asking…" Zachary had started, "But where are we going?"

Stryker answered nonchalantly, "An Airport. Eastern Slopes Regional Airport. There, we will get on flight 146 to Canada, where the base is. There, you will meet the rest of the team."

Avril, not very excited, questioned, "But, why is the base in Canada? For secrecy?"

Stryker nodded from the seat in front of her. She could see his head nodding from the seat behind him through the reflection in the side-view mirror.

"And at the base you can make more friends! I'm sure you'd like James, John, Chris, and Fred. Victor's an ass sometimes." Wade said, looking to Avril, who had a questioning look on her face.

"What can they do?" She asked.

"Well, James has super healing, heightened senses, and bone claws coming from the area between the knuckles," Wade paused, showing the areas he was just talking about on his own fist. "John can teleport, Chris can control electronic things, Fred has super strength and Victor has the ability to be a total ass."

Avril looked at him strange. "I don't think having the ability to be a total ass is really an ability at all."

"It's not. Wade's just angry at Victor because he stabbed him with a fork. Anyway, Victor has super healing, faster than James's healing, heightened senses like James, if only slightly better, and has the ability to make his nails grow and shrink, kinda like when a cat shows and retracts it's claws." Zero chimed in.

"I have another question," Avril said, looking uncertainly at Wade, who was looking slightly pouty. "Why did Victor stab you with a fork?"

Wade looked to her. "Well, let's just say that most kitties don't like it when you try to trim their nails."

Avril looked to him with an incredulous look. Zachary had listened in on the whole conversation. He whipped his head around to the last statement with a look that just said, "Why the fuck were you doing THAT?"

Avril then looked to her feet, closed her eyes, and shook her head. This was going to be a long car ride to the airport.

About 10 minutes before they got to the airport, which came up to about 30 minutes of Wade trying to force Avril and Zach to play "I Spy" with him and only getting Avril in just a little bit, Zachary came up with an excellent question.

"Wait. Don't we have to go back to our house to get our things?" He looked to Stryker.

"You don't need to. You both may go shopping for whatever you want to make yourself comfortable at the base later." Stryker answered.

Avril sighed, making Wade mistake that she was unhappy. "Cheer up, buckaroo! I'm sure you'll like it at the base."

She look to him, looked down, and closed her eyes while shaking her head again.

It seemed more like 10 hours than 10 minutes to get to the airport. Once there, they dropped off the car keys (Turns out it was a rental) and walked through the maze of walls.

"We have our own private plane to take us to the base. So just follow me, not the other civilians. Got it?" He looked to Avril and Zach, who both replied in unison with a "Yes, sir."

It seemed to take another 10 minutes to get through the maze of people and to the plane that was to take them to Canada. Avril had been sure to keep an extra keen eye out for Wade (His red shirt and swords were pretty much the most noticeable things there), just in case. Zachary, it seemed, had absolutely no trouble at all keeping an out and following Stryker. Avril huffed, knowing it was only because he was taller.

When they did get to their plane, it was sleek, gray, and small. Well, at least compared to all the other planes. They quickly boarded the plane, where an aging pilot (And young co-pilot) greeted them with large smiles and names which Avril and Zachary couldn't remember for the life of them.

The plane took off 10 minutes later, with a lurch and surprised Avril squeaking. Zachary sniggered in his seat across from her and Wade nearly laughing his ass off behind her. "I hate you all." She murmured while still listening to Zach's sniggering and Wade's laughing and grabbed the nearby pamphlet on the plane's escape routes and safety procedures when in an emergency.

She had read through it about 20 times when they finally touched down. The unexpected lurch from touching the ground once more nearly brought her another shriek, but didn't, much to Wade's disappointment.

Getting out of the plane, they came to a bland looking building complex, looking as if it was all made of concrete.

"You two may want to follow Wade. He'll give you the grand tour." And with that, Stryker left with Zero following obediently.

"Well, let's head out, team!" Wade said enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and gave them both a squeeze. He then took his arms off, laid them by his side, and walked off. Once again, making the twins look to each other and shrug their shoulders in unison, and follow on.

The base was pretty much a maze, at least it was to the siblings, while Wade seemed to know it like the back of his hand. He was taking lefts and rights at random (At least is seemed random for the younger of the twins).

And finally Wade stopped in front of a doorway, where Avril could see slightly behind him a living room…sort of.

"And this is the main hang out room. Here," He looked behind him for a second, "is where everyone is at the moment. Well, except Stryker and his little lapdog." Avril could see someone leaning forward slightly, trying to see in front of Wade to get a good look at the new guys.

Wade herded the twins into the main room, where he then proceeded to put his hands on both of their shoulders. And with the cheeriest of voices, Wade called out, "We're back!"

There was a couch, which sat with its side facing the three, where its front was facing a large TV. Behind the couch was what looked like a poker table (Avril gave the table in question a strange look). In front of the couch, though on either side of it and facing each other were recliners. The couch and recliners all seemed to be made of the same material, brown leather. In front of the couch was a small but long coffee table, made of a wood that matched the couch and recliner material color.

And then there were the people.

The first person Avril noticed was a huge man, blonde hair and dark eyebrows, who was sitting on the couch playing what looked like Halo 3 with a smaller man who had blonde hair as well. Both men had short military buzz cuts, and seemed to be smiling and laughing at one another. Then there was another huge man sitting in another recliner, the one that was facing them. He had short dark hair with blue eyes, and was watching the boys play, completely ignoring Wade's call, just like the two men had. At the Poker Table were two men, the one facing them was a dark skinned man with sun glasses on and cowboy attire, complete with a cowboy hat. He looked to the three standing at the doorway, said something to the last man who had his back to them, and disappeared away from him for a second. He suddenly reappeared in front of the forgotten trio with a large grin. He took both Zachary's hand, shook it, and shook Avril's, introducing himself as John (Which Zachary and Avril introduced themselves to him quietly). The other man who was at the poker table turned to look at his friend introducing himself and got up to follow John's example.

Then the Domino Theory went into effect. By John introducing himself, he got James to introducing himself, when James got up to introduce himself, the man known as Victor got up to show himself after his brother (Avril and Zach could easily sense some tension between Wade and Victor), and by Victor getting up, he walked past the TV, which made the two blonde men pause and look to the new comers. The smaller man got up first and then the much larger man. It turned out that the smaller man's name was Chris and the larger man was Fred.

After many handshakes and greeting smiles (And with a few whispered warnings to the twins from Chris, John, and James), all sat down around the room. James and John went back to their poker game (Which Avril found out James was losing), Victor sat down in the recliner he was previously seated in watching the game, Fred sat at one end of the couch, Chris sat at the other, and Avril sat between them, while Zach sat in the recliner facing Victor, watching the game as well. Avril was busy egging the two gamers on, mocking the deep voice from the game whenever one got a kill. She constantly gave hints to the two men as well, saying to Fred that he should lay a bit off of the rocket launchers and more on evading, since it was pretty damn obvious he needed a bit more work at it, while she told Chris to work more with weapons that shot bullets or rocket launchers, since the giant hammer wasn't exactly helping him catch Fred's character. She also told the two where the Sword could be found, since neither could exactly find it before (The team had only recently gotten the game). Wade was nowhere to be found.

And that's when it happened.

A loud gurgling sound rang out, everyone but the twins looked to Fred, who was looking down, feeling slightly ashamed. After realizing that everyone else was looking at Fred, the twins turned to him. After a minute, Avril burst out into giggles, saying that maybe he was hungry. She got up and started walking to the door across the other side of the room to her right (The door to the hallways was to her left), when she turned around and asked the question.

"Who's up for what?" She said, hands on hips and looking around the room. She was standing slightly behind Victor's chair, who had turn around in his chair to look at her. There was dead silence for a moment when the missing man came to the rescue.

Wade burst through the door that led to the hallways with a phone in hand and a huge smile plastered onto his face, and said, "Let's get pizza!"

It seemed to her that Zachary was almost always in the mood for pizza or pasta, so he readily agreed, Fred apparently didn't really care what he ate, as long as it tasted good, Chris apparently didn't mind either, mumbling something about not having eaten pizza in a while, Victor just shrugged his shoulders, mumbling "Why not?", James and John just grunted their approval, and after seeing the survey, she shrugged her shoulders, repeating Victor with a "Why not?".

Wade's smile seemed to grow bigger. "Great! Now, who wants what on their pizza?" James wanted pepperoni, John wanted cheese, Fred also wanted cheese while Chris also wanted pepperoni, Zachary murmured something to Wade who was behind him and said out loud that he wanted sausage, Victor agreed, and then all eyes turned on the girl.

Wade pointed out loud, "Zach just told me you're a sausage and mushroom person. Gotta be so difficult." And with that, he dialed the phone and walked away, earning a stuck up middle finger from Avril to his back. Chris looked to her. "You like mushroom?"


End file.
